Truth and Dare Confessions
by Hiei81
Summary: InuKag and mirsan go to Kag's to play Truth and Dare what secrets will be showed.


I don't own them This is my first fan fic so don't be too hard on me. Inu/Kag all the way! One-shot.   
  
TRUTH OR DARE CONFESSIONS  
The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, perverted monks were being pummeled into oblivion... Wait! Hold on! Perverted monks being pummeled into oblivion? Let's see.  
  
"Pervert!" (3 guesses)  
  
SMACK, BOOM, CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku was on the ground unconscious. He was stupid enough to grope Sango and Kagome at the same time.  
  
Earning him a smack, bonk and a kick from Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo just stood there in amusement.  
  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Kagome said out of the blue. "What?" asked Sango worried over her best friend's sudden outburst.  
  
"How bout we take a vacation?!" "A vacation?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"Ya!... we can go to my time for a week." Kagome said jumping up and down. "K" Sango, Miroku and Shippo said in union.  
  
"No" Inuyasha said calmly. "Why not Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because, Wench, we need to collect the shards," Inuyasha said matter- of – factly.  
  
"Inuyasha... you will let us have a vacation. Or I will say the "s" word twenty times in a row," Kagome said innocently. (Ya right)  
  
"Fine" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%  
  
"MOM! PAPA! SOTA!" yelled Kagome as she entered the shrine.  
  
"I'm home!" she went over to the refrigerator. Sango, Miroku and Shippo where standing around in awe.  
  
Inuyasha, because he's been there before, sat down on the couch and started watching TV.  
  
When Kagome went into the Kitchen she saw a note from her mom. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome dear,  
If you are reading this then you came back while me, Sota and Grandpa are gone. We went to your Aunts for a week (convenient no?). Oh ya your school called you have summer vacation for a month (oh ya. It's a set up)! If you brought your friend with the dog ears have a good time... Alone... In the house.  
  
-mom PS: I want Grandkids so hurry up! (I like Kagome's mom) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome blushed at this, crumbled the paper and tried, unsuccessfully, to make to into the trash.  
  
"Hay... what's this?" asked Inuyasha. Picking up the paper ball.  
  
Kagome, if possible, blushed even more.  
  
Inuyasha finished reading it and looked like a reincarnation of a tomato.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that followed.  
  
Shippo came bouncing in (literally) and looked from Kagome to Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly Kagome looked really happy. That freaked Inuyasha out.  
  
"How bout we play Truth or Dare?" asked Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku magically appeared out of no were. "What's Truth or Dare?" asked Sango.  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&  
  
After explaining the rules (to lazy to write it out) Kagome sat down and smiled.  
  
"Ok... we get it," Miroku said grinning.  
  
"Ok... so Sango Truth or Dare?" (S= Sango M= Miroku I= Inuyasha K= Kagome)  
  
S: um.... Truth K: ok.... Let's see... how do you feel about Miroku? S:blushes I like him... a lot. M: you do? S: ya  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and grinned. You know what they say: pay back's a bitch.  
  
S: Inuyasha Truth or Dare? I: Dare me. S: I dare you to-  
  
Sango stopped and went over and whispered the rest in his ear. (W= Whispering)  
  
SW: I dare you to next turn to ask Kagome Truth or Dare. And if she says truth ask her if she wants to be your mate.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
SW: and if she says dare. Dare her to tell you if she wants to be your mate  
  
Inuyasha blushed and just looked at Sango.  
  
I: SANGO!!!!! That's very personal... S: just ask.  
  
Inuyasha blushed ten shades of red and looked at Kagome.  
  
I: Kagome... K: yes? I: um... t-truth or d-dare? K: um... Truth.  
  
Inuyasha blushed again and looked at any thing but Kagome.  
  
K: well? I: tell me... tell me... K: tell you what? I: do you want to be my mate?  
  
Kagome stared at him.  
  
K: s-say that again...  
  
Inuyasha paled more.  
  
I: do you want do be my mate?  
  
Kagome didn't think her mouth could work. So she did the only thing she could do... she nodded dumbly.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't think. The woman that he has loved since she pulled the arrow out of his heart just agreed to be his mate...  
  
Oh happy day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha put his hand out. "We need to talk."  
  
Kagome nodded again and took his offered hand.  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%& !!!!!!!!!OUT SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kagome... do you really want to be my mate?" asked Inuyasha finding the ground VERY interesting.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha" (warning: I can't write fluff very well, so bear with me people)  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked still looking at the ground.  
  
Kagome went up to him and put her hands on each side of his face. Making him look at her.  
  
"You always say you owe your self to Kikyo...why?" asked Kagome still looking into her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo gave her life for me and-"Inuyasha was cut of by Kagome.  
  
"NO! She didn't give her life for you! Why don't you understand?!" tears where now growing in Kagomes eyes. Threatening to spill over.  
  
"Naraku deceived both of you. Do you hear me? Both! Both! As in she doesn't owe you and you don't owe her!" Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, beating on his chest while she cried.  
  
'She's right' thought Inuyasha trying to calm the crying girl in his arms.  
  
'Of course she's always right' thought Inuyasha with a smirk.  
  
That is until he looked down at Kagome, who was still crying.  
  
"Why don't you under stand? Why don't you under stand?" she kept asking over and over.  
  
"Kagome?... Kagome?" Inuyasha said the name of the beautiful maiden in his arms.  
  
Finally Kagome looked up and gold met blue/gray.  
  
They just stood there like that.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha started. "You are right." Kagome sniffled a little bit but let Inuyasha go on.  
  
"I don't owe Kikyo any thing. So I must be truthful with you... and myself."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and went down slowly until there noses touched.  
  
"I love you"  
  
With that he went down and they kissed. (About time!)  
  
All of their love, passion and desire were poured into that one moment.  
  
When they finally pulled back to breath, they looked into each others eyes and said the first thing that popped into their minds.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
THE END!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well? You like? I hope so.  
  
Oh, ya! You can flame me if you want. I don't give a damn.  
  
So there.  
  
Have a nice day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Hiei81 


End file.
